dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Aramo
Isaac Aramo is a kind, elderly halfling who manages the orphanage in Orlane, Touissaint. Description Appearance Isaac is short and portly; he has a bit of a paunch and walks with a limp, needing a cane to get by. Isaac is old and weathered, with dark brown eyes and long, bushy white hair and a similar beard. His eyes twinkle with kindness and his smile is warm and comforting. Personality Kind and warm, Isaac is a compassionate old man and beloved figure in Orlane. While not properly educated, Isaac is considered wise and experienced, and many go to him for advice. He is a moral caregiver who cares deeply for the children in his charge. He believes children need love and encouragement in order to become proper adults, and he does his very best to provide for them. He has many friends, and it is common for most businesses in town to donate goods to the orphanage--sometimes food, or clothes, or new shoes, or books, whatever is needed. Due to his role in town and in the pasts of so many in town, Isaac is considered off-limits in terms of the town's criminal element; nobody hurts or robs Isaac, and the orphanage is neutral ground. Biography Background Isaac was born to a poor fisherman in 456 AM. His mother died in childbirth, and his father drowned at sea when Isaac was only six years old. He grew up destitute, on the streets, and experienced cruelty and indifference at the hands of the people of Orlane. As he grew up, he managed to get a few odd jobs and make some coin. He always did his best to give a few coins to any other orphan children when he could. As he grew older, he began to feel that helping children like him was his calling. He saved enough money to purchase a small apartment tenement near the cathedral and appealed to the church to help him refurbish it. They agreed, and even funded the orphanage on the condition that he bring the children to church once a week, a tradition Isaac has kept up even to this day. Time passed and the town began to appreciate the orphanage and the work Isaac does for the town's lost children. Most people in town call him "Uncle Isaac", even those who never lived in the orphanage. He's just everybody's nice uncle. In the Game Isaac was seen enjoying a drink and a book during a quiet evening at Risa's Place on the night of 19 Quen'pillar. He greeted Delroy and Edmund as they came in, before going back to his book. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1x01 - '"The Town of Orlane" * '''Chapter 1x02 - '"Netheril" Relationships Risa Alenna Isaac and Alenna have been good friends for many years. They enjoy talking about the old days and the various interesting or funny places life has taken them. Isaac finds Risa to be a wonderful woman, and counts her among his very best friends. Character Information '''Notable Items Halfling Abilities * Small size (+1 AC & attack rolls vs. Medium; +4 Hide, -4 penalty to Grapple; carrying capacity is 3/4 that of a Medium creature) * Base landspeed of 20 ft. * Coordinated: '''+1 racial bonus to attack rolls with thrown weapons and slings. * '''Courage: +2 morale bonus vs. fear. Stacks with Lucky. * 'Keen-Eared: '+2 bonus on Listen checks. * 'Lucky: '+1 to all saving throws * 'Sure-Footed: '+2 Climb, Jump, and Move Silently. Trivia * Isaac has a fear of deep water.